


Moonlight Over Winter Snow

by Grassy



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of winter is always the most important…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Over Winter Snow

When the first snow of winter falls, he loves to watch her. Actually, he loves - and hates - to watch her all the time. The first winter snow is different, though.

He watches silently as she dances around their front lawn ecstatically, the moonlight reflecting off of her riotous curls and smooth skin. Her mismatched eyes shone with a playful joy in the dim light, watching the falling snow intently. Occasionally, a flash of glistening pink was visible as she happily caught flakes of snow upon her tongue.

Her wild laughter and soft giggles as more than one snowflake landed upon her nose, rather than on her tongue, had him quirking his lips lightly around his cigarette.

"Hajime-chan!" Usually bare legs - now clad in bright tights to keep warm - dashed over to where he sat on the porch steps. She held out her gloved hands to him. "Come, catch snowflakes with me!"

Shining eyes and pouty lips caught his attention and negated his automatic refusal. Sliding a large gloved hand around her much smaller one, he slowly stood up and walked silently with her to the middle of the small yard. A rare smile crossed his face as he raptly gazed upon her features, studiously taking in the snowflake-kissed curls, luminous eyes, and glistening lips.

Tugging lightly on their entwined hands, he brought her clothed fingertips to his lips and placed a hesitant kiss upon them before placing them upon her slightly parted lips. A sad smile crossed her beautiful features as she returned the gesture with Terazuma's own fingertips. Unspoken words and feelings filled the short distance between the two as the snow continued to fall upon them. It was moments like this that it didn't really matter - and yet, mattered more than ever - that he couldn't touch her.

As the time grew later and later and the chill in the air worsened, they finally began a slow trek into the house. Neither wanting such a rare moment to end, their gloved hands tightened around one another so as not to be released.

Settling comfortably into a large window seat looking out upon the recently vacated yard, their still-cloaked hands remained clasped together as they watched the moonlight reflect over the falling winter snow.


End file.
